Theme Song
by Adelle-chan
Summary: [Alipin] Tulad ni Hinata na magaling palang sumayaw, may hidden talent din si Hyuuga Neji maliban sa kanyang infamous taijutsu skills. NejiTen


**Paglilinaw: **Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang kantang Alipin; sa Shamrock ito. Ang NARUTO naman kay Kishimoto Masashi. Mahirap ako.

**Buod: **Tulad ni Hinata na magaling palang sumayaw, may secret talent din si Hyuuga Neji maliban sa kanyang infamous taijutsu skils…

**Genre: **Romansa/Komedya

**Tambalan: **KauntingNejiTen

**Babala:** Unang pagkakataon ko po pa lang gagawa ng isang tagalog na piksyon. Kung nabarubal ko man ang mga tauhan, ngayon pa lang ay hinihingi ko na ang inyong pasensya. Paumanhin. Di po ako kasi kaganun kagaling…

* * *

**Theme Song**

**By: Adelle-chan**

"_Wala akong maisingit na quote."

* * *

_

Nagsimula ang lahat sa training grounds ng Team Gai. Ito ay matatagpuan sa bayan ng Konoha na siya namang pinakasikat sa lahat ng mga tagong bayan ng Fire Country. Ang Fire Country ay kabilang sa pinakamalalakas na bansa sa buong mundo ng mga Shinobi. Pero hindi ko ginawa ang piksyon na ito para pag-usapan ang mga geographical settings at economical powers ng anumang etchebureche. Chuvacles sila.

Kinahapunan na nang matapos ang Team Gai sa kanilang penitensya… Este, pagasasanay pala.

"O, mga pinakamamahal kong mga estudyante! Tila kay bilis ng paglubog ng araw kaysa pagsikat nito. Oras na para tayo'y magsi-uwian," sigaw ng isang lalaking itago na lang natin sa pangalang Maito Gai.

Biglang tumulo ang luha ng isa niyang estudyante. "S'yang tunay, Sir Gai! Ni hindi ko namalayan ang oras! Ganado pa naman po ako sa ating pagsasanay!"

"Lee, iho!"

"Sir Gai!"

"Lee!

"Sir Gai!"

At naghatawan na sila ng "Hug fest", kumpleto sa yakapan, iyakan, at tidal waves. Hindi na lang sila pinansin ng dalawa pa nilang kasama.

Nang nahimasmasan na sila kahit papaano, nagwika ang guro, "Lee, iho! Tara at tumakbo tayo patungo sa palubog na araw hanggang sa tayo ay makauwi! Makatutulong ito para sa iyong SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! Pagbagain mo ang SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Bigla nitong nilingon ang isa pa niyang estudyante. "Neji!"

"Po?"

"Ikaw na ang bahala kay TenTen! Pagkaingatan mo sana siya! Ituring mo siya na parang isang mabining bulaklak na tumutubo sa lipi ng mga damo! Pagkaingatan mo siya sa mga damo!"

Tumango na lang ang binata, baka kung ano pa ang magawa niya. Lalong umaliwalas ang mukha ng kanyang guro at binigyan ito ng isang matinding "Nice-guy pose" bago ito tuluyang tumakbo patungo sa kanluran. "LEE!"

"OPO, SIR GAI!" Buong kaligayahang sinundan ni Lee ang kanyang sir patungo sa palubog na araw.

"'Di ba sa kabila yung daan pabalik ng bayan? "Nagtaas ng kilay si TenTen sa paalis niyang guro, panandaliang naantala ang pagpulot niya ng mga nakakalat na sandata. "Kaya ko na ang sarili ko. 'Wag mo na akong ihatid," ani nito kay Neji.

Ipinagpatuloy ni Neji ang pagpulot ng mga sandata para sa dalaga. Mukhang hindi siya nakikinig. "Alam ko yun. Madali lang namang tabasin ang mga damo, di ba? Marami pa kasi akong kailangang gawin."

Nilingon siya ng dalaga. "May gagawin ka? May ka-date ka?"

Tinignan siya nito ng masama bago niya ibigay ang mga sandata sa weapon mistress. "Sinong tao ang makikipag-date pagkatapos mag-training?"

"Ay… Oo nga, no? Saan ba ang dayo mo, Hyuuga Neji?" Tinanggap niya ang mga sandata at ibinalik ito sa kanyang mga kalatas.

"Basta. Sige. Ingat ka na lang." At bigla itong naglaho.

Umihip ng marahan ang hangin. "Bakit ba yung tatlong lalaking yun ang naging mga ka-team ko? Ang hihirap ispelengin! Mga pabida talaga. Makauwi na nga."

* * *

Hinintay muna ng Hyuuga prodigy na makaalis ang teammate niya bago ito lumabas sa kanyang pinagtataguang puno. Sa kanyang paglabas, dala niya ang isang gitara. Sa totoo lang, may talent si Neji maliban sa kanyang taijutsu skills at konting ballroom dancing. Madalas niya itong gamitin pag-nawiwindang na siya sa mundo. Ito ay ang pagkanta.

Noong siya ay bata pa, lagi siyang kinakantahan ng kanyang itay sa pagtulog. Sabi ng itay niya, madalas din siyang kinakantahan ng asawa niya bago pa ito namayapa. Ito ang kanyang salbasyon sa sinumpang tadhana pinatong sa kanyang noo nang siya ay apat na taong gulang pa lamang. Ang musika lamang ang nakakaintindi sa kanya. Gusto sana niya ang arts kaya lang ayaw sa kanya ng mga water colors niya.

Sa kanyang sobrang pagninilay-nilay sa sanlibong pinturang nasayang dahil sa kanyang artistic talents, 'di sinasadyang matapilok siya. Kung hindi lang siya si Hyuuga Neji, malamang sumalpak na siya sa lapag. Pero si Hyuuga Neji nga siya kung kaya't hindi man lamang napansin ang kanyang pagka-out-of-balance. Hinanap niya ang bagay na muntikan nang ikapahamak ng kanyang pride. Isa pala itong kunai. Marahan niyang binunot ito sa lapag.

"Naiwan siguro ito ni TenTen." Napabugtong hininga si Neji. "Pabaya talaga ang babaeng yun. Tapos 'pag nalaman niyang nawawala ang isa sa kanyang mga kunai, magwawala. Hay…" Nginitian na lang niya ito at umupo na lang sa isa puno. Inusok niya ang kunai sa puno at binuhat ang gitara. Dahan-dahan niyang inisip ang maari niyang kantahin.

'_Di ko man maamin_

_Ikaw ay mahalaga sa akin_

Sa di kalayuan, napahinto si TenTen. Pakiramdaman niya may naiwanan siya. Dali-dali niyang binuksan ang kanyang mga scroll. Kanyang napag-alaman na kanyang lucky kunai ay nawawala. "Hindi! Kailangan ko yung makita! Lucky yun, eh! Yun ang kunai na hawak-hawak ko nang unang beses kong tamaan si Neji! May sprinkle of blood pa niya yun! Sayang yung blood!"

'_Di ko man maisip _

_Sa pagtulog ikaw ang panaginip _

_Malabo man ang aking pag-iisip _

_Sana'y pakinggan mo ang sigaw nitong damdamin_

Panandaliang tumigil si Neji sa pagkanti ng mga kuwerdas. Inaalala pa niya ang susunod na mga nota. 'Yan daw ang theme song ng mga magulang niya nung kabataan nila.

Samantala, nagtatakang hinanap ni TenTen ang kanyang lucky kunai. Tapos may narinig siyang tutugtog. Tahimik niyang tinukoy ang pinanggagalingan nito.

_Ako'y alipin mo kahit hindi batid_

_Aaminin ko minsan ako'y manhid_

_Sana ay iyong naririnig_

_Sa iyong yakap ako'y nasasabik_

Sa bawat pagtugtog niya ng gitara, sa bawat pagkanta niya ng mga liriko, napagtanto ni Neji na ang corny pala ng mga magulang niya nung kabataan pa nila. '_Grabe… Buti sa panahon ko na uso na ang rock kundi pagkukundiman lang maipapamana ko sa mga anak ko. Ayokong lumaki silang sentimental. Mahirap yun.'_

Si TenTen naman ay naupo na lang sa punong may dalawang metrong layo kay Neji. Hindi niya alam kung sino ang kumakanta. _'Nakakahiya naman kung bubulabugin ko siya para lang hanapin ang lucky kunai ko. Mabuti pa patapusin ko muna siya.'_

_Ayoko sa iba_

_Sa iyo ako'y hindi magsasawa_

Panandaliang nasagi sa isipan ni Neji ang kanyang nag-iisang babaeng teammate. Hindi naman sa pagiging arogante, pero mas gusto niyang maka-training si TenTen kaysa kay Lee o sa kanyang Sir Gai. Siya lang ang matino, bukod kay Neji, sa kanilang team. Dagdag benefits pa ang kanyang Rising Twin Dragon kahit na medyo nahihilo siya 'pag sinasabayan niya ito ng kanyang Kaiten.

_Ano man ang iyong sabihin_

_Umasa ka ito ay diringgin_

Bahagyang tumingin si TenTen sa kalangitan. _'Sana nandito si Neji. Baka matanggal ang stress niya kahit papaano.'_

_Madalas man na parang aso at pusa_

_Giliw, sa piling mo ako ay masaya_

Medyo napapangiti na si Neji. Hindi niya alam kung tatawanan niya ang theme song ng mga magulang niya o iiyakan niya. _'Buti walang nakakarinig sa akin. Delekado ang reputasyon ko sa Konoha. Baka isipin pa nila may kakantahan pa kong babae.'_

_Ako'y alipin mo kahit hindi batid_

_Aaminin ko minsan ako'y manhid_

_Sana ay iyong naririnig_

_Sa iyong yakap ako'y nasasabik_

(Instrumentals)

Nagbago ang mga tunog ng piyesa at nawala ang tinig kumakanta. Iniisip si TenTen kung anong instrumento ang tinutugtog ng binata. _'Magandang gamiting sandata yun! Sigurado ako!'_ Ngunit, siya'y panandaliang natigilan sa pagdaloy ng musika at napangiti. _'Pero, sa tingin ko, mas maganda kung pangmusika na lang siya.'_

_Pilit mang abutin ang mga tala_

_Basta't sa akin 'wag kang mawawala_

'_Siguradong uubuhin na 'ko bukas,'_ isip ni Neji.

_Ako'y alipin mo kahit hindi batid_

_Aaminin ko minsan ako'y manhid_

_Sana ay iyong naririnig_

_Sa iyong yakap ako'y nasasabik_

_Pagkat ikaw lang ang nais makatabi_

_Malamig man o mainit ang gabi_

_Nais ko sanang iparating _

_Na ikaw lamang ang siyang aking…_

_Iibigin…_

Nang matapos na ang kanta, dali-dali umalis umalis si Neji kasama ng kanyang mahiwagang gitara habang naiwang nakatanim ang kunai sa puno. Madilim na kasi, baka pagsaraduhan siya sa Hyuuga Compund.

Lumabas si TenTen sa kanyang pinagtataguan. Mula roon ay hinanap ang lalaking kumakanta. Nasupresa siya nang hindi niya ito makita. Sa halip, kuminang ang kanyang lucky kunai mula sa kanyang pinagsuksukang puno.

"Sa susunod, 'wag ka na ulit aalis sa tabi ko 'pag nagbabalot ako. Ha?" tanong ni TenTen sa kanyang kunai. Lagliwanag lang ito na para bang naiintidihan ang sinasabi ng dalaga. Nilagay siya ni TenTen sa kanyang kunai holster at tumalikod. "Kung sino ka mang kumakanta. Ang ganda ng boses mo. Salamat, ha? Dahil sa'yo nakita ko uli ang lucky kunai ko. Sige!" At siya ay naglaho.

Kinabukasan, pinatawag ang Team Gai ng Hokage para sa isang misyon. Kinakailangang umalis sila ng Konoha at pumunta sa tindahan ni Lola Sanshou; yung tindera ng Curry of Life. Gustong malaman ni Mater Tsunade ang recipe ng nasabing putahe. Interesado daw siya sa healing effect nito.

Sa daan, napansin ni Lee na tahimik si Neji at tila nakangiti si TenTen. "Neji, may sakit ka ba? Kanina ka pa walang imik diyan," kumento ni Lee.

Umiling si Neji. Sinenyas nitong masakit ang lalamunan niya.

"Ah… Ganun ba…" Nabaling ang kanyang atensyon kay TenTen. Tinanong nito kung bakit siya nakangiti.

"Maganda kasi ang tulog ko," mabilis na sagot ni TenTen.

"Talaga? Ako din! Iba talaga 'pag maganda ang ensayo, di ba, TenTen?"

Umiling si TenTen. "Hindi. Alam mo kasi Lee, may narinig akong kumakanta sa may gubat kagabi. Ang ganda nga ng boses niya eh… Sayang at di ko siya maririnig uli." Unti-unting namula ang mukha ni Neji.

"Talaga? Baka naman multo yung narinig mo. Balita ko may multo daw sa training ground natin eh…"

"Hindi rin. May multo bang tumutugtog?" ani ni TenTen. "Sayang nga hindi ko nalaman ang pangalan niya. Alam mo… Crush ko na ata siya. Dahil sa kanya nakita ko na uli ang lucky kunai ko!"

"Hyuuga Neji! 'Di ba sinabi ko sa'yo na itaboy ang mga damo sa ating bulaklak? Delekado ang equilibrium ninyo niyan! Dalawa na sa inyo ang in-love!" sigaw ni Maito Gai "Oh… Neji? Okay ka lang ba? Namumula ka na ng sobra. Baka heatstroke na yan! Neji!"

**Wakas

* * *

**

Kamusta? Maganda? Malubha? Bukas sa lahat ng kumento. Di ko ginawang masyadong sweet si Neji kasi baka ma-OOC siya. Salamat sa pagbabasa.


End file.
